Sepatu Hak
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Istriku punya banyak kebiasaan. Ia biasa bangun sebelum matahari terbit, mencuci baju putih di hari Kamis, memilih es krim dengan rasa coklat, yang jarang sekali bila masih ada rasa duren yang tersisa, Tapi mungkin yang paling mencolok adalah, ia tidak pernah, setidaknya sepengetahuanku, memakai sepatu hak. UK INDONESIA


**Sepatu Hak**

**Britain x Indonesia**

AU (disini mereka emang manusia, bukan negara :3), typo(s), OOC, OC, fluffy honey lalala, dll, dst.

Enjoy.

**Hetalia** punya **Hima**-papa

* * *

Istriku punya banyak kebiasaan. Ia biasa bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan menyiapkan segalanya. Ia biasa mencuci baju putih di hari Kamis, memilih es krim dengan rasa coklat, yang jarang sekali bila masih ada rasa duren yang tersisa, tidur dengan meringkuk memeluk bantalnya alih-alih gulingnya.

Tapi mungkin yang paling mencolok adalah, ia tidak pernah, setidaknya sepengetahuanku, memakai sepatu hak. Bahkan yang bersol tebalpun tidak.

Ia tidak mau membahas soal ini, walau aku tahu bahwa ia tidak membenci sepatu-sepatu tersebut. Tidak jarang aku mendapatinya memandang takjub pada sepatu _steletto_ yang terpajang di _display_ toko saat kami berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan. Terkadang ia juga memuji teman-temannya dengan sepatu atau sandal serupa.

Pesta pernikahan kami? Istriku yang eksotik ini mengungkapkan idenya soal "kawin lari".

Tidak, tidak. Kami menikah dengan restu dari kedua orang tua kami dan tidak ada masalah soal hubungan kami. Kami benar-benar... Kawin lari...

Dresscodenya adalah pakaian olahraga dan atribut pelengkap lainnya. Dan tentu, tidak ada orang yang menggunakan sepatu hak, kecuali yang menggunakan kostum cabang tari. Sayangnya istriku kukuh memilih kostum bulutangkis. Tidak masalah, toh pertemuan kami 5 tahun lalu juga dari kesamaan hobi kami ini.

"Nesia gak pernah make sepatu hak, ya?" suatu hari Francis, tetanggaku sejak kecil, main ke rumah dan menanyakan hal itu.

"Tajam juga matamu," aku menghirup teh yang terhidang.

"Kalau soal perempuan sih, setiap detailnya harus kita ketahui. Apalagi yang semenarik Nesia,"

"Oi, oi. Dia istriku," aku menopang kepalaku kesal.

"Hahaha. Iya deh. Enak yang sudah punya istri,"

"Belajarlah dari gentleman sejati," aku membusungkan dadaku.

Francis tertawa dan percakapan kami berakhir dengan perang melempar permen.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak penasaran. Sudah beberapa sendal dan sepatu hak aku beli yang mungkin disukainya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau. Aku pernah bertanya tapi Nesia tidak mau menjawab.

"Soalnya... Kakiku pendek," ia memandang kakinya, lalu mengadah memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Ayo makan. AKu bikin pecel dengan _scone_ sebagai pengganti lontong,".

Maka atas saran Elizavetha, aku memberikan sepatu hak yang sekiranya cocok untuknya.

Aku ingat reaksinya saat menerima sepatu itu.

"Umh... Memang ada apa hari ini?" ia bertanya sambil memandang sepatu bertumit lancip itu. Kami sedang di dapur. Ia sedang melap piring saat aku menyodorkan hadiah istimewa itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku bertanya pada Elizavetha sepatu seperti apa yang kira-kira cocok untukmu dan ia memberikan ini,"

"Cocok untukku? Maksudnya?"

"_Well_, tempo hari kamu bilang kakimu pendek, jadi sepatu ini bisa mengurangi rasa mindermu,"

"Haaah? Kakiku pendek? Tega benar kau padaku, bang!" ia menggigit ujung lapnya. Sudah aku duga. Video-video sinetron dari rumahnya kiriman adiknya, Melayn, sangat mempengaruhi kepribadian.

"Eh? Kan... Kan kamu yang bilang makanya kamu gak mau pakai sepatu hak," aku gelalapan, bingung.

"Jadi abang gak suka aku kayak gini? Yo wes! Pulangkan ambo ke rumah ambu bapak ambo!" ia mulai histeris.

"Oi, oi. Niatku kan baik. Ia maaf aku terlalu blakblakkan," aku mulai panik.

"Memangnya ada masalah kalau aku bilang gak mau pake sepatu hak?"

"Yah... Kamu jadi kurang feminim. Jadi... Yah... Kalau pakai sepatu hak kan lebih manis. Coba liat cewek-cewek lain,"

"Jadi sekarang gak manis, dong?" ia membanting lap yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Kok kamu jadi marah-marah gak jelas gitu, sih?" aku mulai emosi.

"Gimana gak emosi kalau dibandingin sama cewek lain," suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Gini ya. Coba liat Sakura, Elizavetha, Francois adiknya si Francis... Bahkan Sey yang anak pantai saja saat ke pesta memakai sendal hak,"

"Tuh kan! Kamu ternyata banyak main sama cewek lain!" ia lalu berbalik, kemudian berlari ke arah kamar.

Ceklek. Suara pintu terkunci.

Aku mengejar, menggedor pintu, lalu terjadi saling balas dengan teriakan. Aku tahu, sepertinya tidak ada hasilnya. Aku kemudian mundur, membiarkannya tenang, juga membiarkan diriku kembali dingin.

Aku kembali ke ruang makan, duduk di meja makan yang menghadap ke halaman belakang kami yang luas. Aku lalu menoleh ke samping, memandang raket di dinding, tepat di atas foto pernikahan kami.

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju laci di bawah foto, mencari sesuatu.

Ada. Aku menemukan beberapa kok, lalu mengambil raketku, yang di gantung bersebelahan dengan raketnya, kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Aku memukulkan kok ke arah dinding rumah, membiarkannya terpantul lagi padaku. Ritme yang cepat membuat konstentrasiku beralih, membuatku lupa sejenak pada kekesalanku.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara. Suara yang hampir teriakan, namun dengan emosi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Arthur! Tehnya sudah aku seduh,"

Aku menoleh ke arah teras dekat pintu masuk kembali ke rumah. Di meja kecil berbentuk bundar, di mana kami biasa meminum teh,Nesia sedang mengaduk teh di cangkir, lalu memandangku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku dan Nessia jarang mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi tidak pernah ada pertengkaran di antara kami yang bertahan lama.

"Wangi sekali. Teh apa?" aku meletakkan raketku ke tempat semula, mencuci tangan, lalu mengeringkannya sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Teh hitam biasa. Aku tambahkan lemon dan madu sedikit," ia menghirup tehnya. Aku mengambil cangkirku, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Merasakan pekatnya teh membuatku bersemangat lagi, segarnya lemon dan manisnya madu memberikan efeknya memulihkan lelahku.

Angin sore yang semilir sepertinya membuatnya mengubah pikiran. Nesia tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... Bukannya benci sepatu dengan sol tebal atau hak tinggi..." ia diam.

"Aku tahu," aku mengambil teko, menuangkan isinya ke cangkir kosongku.

"Kau tahu?" ia memandangku kaget.

"Tentu. Sejelas membaca buku. Aku bisa melihat raut bahagiamu saat kita melewati toko sepatu,"

Nesia menunduk.

"Soalnya... Kakiku pendek,". Aku menghelai napas, masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan kakimu juga panjang, Arthur," masih belum ada gambaran.

"Jadi... Bila aku memakai sepatu hak... Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengiringi langkahmu..." kali ini ekspresiku mungkin sama kagetnya dengannya tadi.

"Kok bisa?" aku bertanya.

"Yah... Aku tidak mahir memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi... Bila aku memakai sepatu hak, aku tidak bisa mengayunkan kakiku panjang-panjang agar bisa sesuai dengan langkahmu,"

Kami terdiam, aku tertawa.

"Omong kosong. Cobalah,"

"Aku sudah mencoba! Aku memang tidak berbakat dengan sepatu-sepatu tinggi itu... Kemarin juga..."

"Kemarin? Oooh, ternyata kau memakai sepatu hadiah dariku, ya? Ayo pakai lagi! Aku ingin lihat," aku bersemangat.

Awalnya Nesia nampak keberatan, tapi kemudian ia masuk dan tak lama keluar dengan kotak sepatu yang sangat aku kenal itu.

"Pakailah," aku tersenyum.

Nesia lalu melepas sendal rumahnya, kemudian memakai sepatu itu.

"Tuh kan, cocok. Sekarang coba jalan ke sini," aku tersenyum lebar.

"Umh..." ia mengerutkan kening, dengan hati-hati berjalan.

"Tuh kan, aku hanya bisa melangkah pendek-pendek," ia mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa melambatkan langkahku,"

"Jangan! Aku akan coba," Nesia melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini lebih lebar. Agak bergetar dan hup, aku menangkapnya pas sebelum ia mendarat di ubin dingin teras kami.

"Kan?" aku membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Kan apa? Kamu manis, kok. Besok saat kita belanja pakailah sepatu itu,"

"Besok? Saat kita jalan-jalan di akhir musim gugur begini? Jalanan pasti licin, aku pasti jatuh lagi dan akan membuatmu malu,"

Aku berdiri.

"Saat kamu jatuh nanti, aku pasti akan menangkapmu. Bukannya bagus? Aku jadi punya alasan untuk memelukmu di tengah keramaian,"

Ia siap membuka mulut memprotes. Cepat-cepat aku lingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, lalu berbisik.

"Atau kau mau aku menahanmu seperti ini agar kau tidak terpleset?"

Ia menunduk, aku merasakan bahunya bergetar. Aku sudah siap ia akan mengamuk lagi. Benar saja.

"Arthuuuur! Mulai besok aku akan mennganti semua menu dengan pete dan jengkol! Sambal pete! Semur jengkol! Pete oseng ati!" ia membuka sepatunya, menggantinya kembali dengan sendal rumah dan masuk.

Sayangnya, menu makanan besok memang di dominasi pete dan jengkol. Aku sudah selesai siap-siap dan tercengang melihat menu sarapan. Aku hampir ngamuk saat ia datang ke ruang makan, sudah lengkap dan siap jalan. Mantel tebal, celana jins dan... sepatu itu.

"Gimana, enak gak petenya?" ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tangan memegang dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku mau makan di luar saja," aku membungkuk, merangkulnya, lalu menggendongnya, yang dengan semangat meronta, menuju mobil.

* * *

Arthur... Aku mau punya suami Arthur...

aah... ini ff saya yang pertama setelah masa kosong..hampir 2 bulan ini...

kuliah oh kuliah... *nyalahin *plak**

RnR please :D


End file.
